


I was worried.

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Cullen, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Cullen smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was worried.

When Cullen didn’t attend the evening meal Nika had been concerned, usually he was only absent if his withdrawals were particularly troublesome. She searched is office, and finding it empty she climbed up to his loft, smiling with relief at the sight before her.

Cullen was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, wearing only leather trousers. Nika licked her lips as she let her gaze travel down his chest and stomach, following the trail of blonde hair until disappeared behind the band of his pants.

“I was worried about you.” She murmured, stepping closer, though she stopped when Cullen held up his hand.

“Worried about me? Oh my sweet Inquisitor, I’ve just been here waiting for you.” He smirked. “Take your clothes off.”

At his words Nika closed her eyes, heat spreading through her like wild fire. She reached down to pull the shirt over her head, but his voice stopped her.

“No. Slowly.”

Nika met his gaze as she began to unbutton her top, fingers shaking with anticipation. Cullen’s behavior was different, it was… _hot_. When all the buttons had come undone Nika let the fabric slide down her shoulders and to the floor, her breast band quickly following. She continued to hold his gaze as she removed the rest of her clothing, achingly slow.

When she was nude Cullen motioned her closer, his hand reaching out to caress one of her breasts once she was standing beside the bed. “Cullen…” She sighed, voice hitching when he pinched a nipple.

Cullen pulled his hand back and motioned to his lap for her to join him, which she happily did. She climbed onto him so that she straddled his lap, her fingers tracing the band of his pants, wanting very badly to touch what was underneath. Cullen slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for slow, deep kiss. Nika hummed into the kiss, her breasts brushing against his chest, hips rocking to create much needed friction against him.

Cullen broke the kiss and pushed Nika back into a kneeling position, smirking as he reached down and ran his fingers through her folds. He pulled away, fingers slick with her need, a need that he licked away slowly while watching her.

Nika was certain she would catch on fire just then.

“Turn around.” He ordered.

Nika did as told, turning her back towards him. Cullen pulled her into a sitting position between his spread thighs, pulling her back against him so that her head was tucked under his chin. He teased her breasts with both hands as his legs hooked over her own, pulling them apart. She gasped as the cool air brushed against her, her body heating further as her back arched, her fingers digging into his clothed thighs.

Cullen trailed one hand down between her breasts, down her stomach, stopping just before touching her where she most desired to be touched. He _tsked_ when she tried shift her hips to his hand, and he spread their legs wider.  Her body was at his mercy, and she was already so close to the edge.

He slid his fingers through her folds and back up, circling her clit before sliding back down and dipping a finger into her. He chuckled against her hair when she moaned loudly, body squirming against him. He dipped a second finger into her heat, a third, and pumped them at a lazy pace as his thumb returned to her clit.

As her body began to tense, release near, Cullen used his other hand to pull her face up towards him, claiming her mouth with his. When she came he swallowed her cries of pleasure, fingers continuing to play against her as she rode through her orgasm.

When Nika’s breathing settled some Cullen released her legs, and she turned, kneeling between his thighs as she roughly pulled the ties of his trousers open, tugging them down until he sprung free.

She wasted no time as her hand gripped the base of his shaft, licking the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. She was relentless, head bobbing up and down as she took him in all the way, cock bumping against the back of her throat. She moaned around him each time, looking up at Cullen through her lashes as she continued.

When Cullen was close he pulled her mouth from around him, she was about to protest when he tugged her body up and over his arousal. He thrust his hips up as he pulled her body down, burying himself fully. She came again, body clenching around him as he continued, his thrusts becoming jerky. He pulled her body down on his, his arm holding her down as he came.

Nika slumped against Cullen as they calmed down, her forehead resting against his. “What brought this on, _Commander_?”

Cullen chucked, smile evident in his voice. “I’ve been spending some time with Bull out on the training field, I guess his words finally took root.”

Nika giggled, kissing him softly. “Remind me to send him a thank you note.”  

He effectively cut off her giggles by pushing her back into the bed, a hand reaching between her legs as he claimed her mouth again. The night was still young, after all.


End file.
